A New Beginning
by musicforeverluver
Summary: It was offical. The girls were back. 4 years later, they are returning. Will things start right back from where they left it, or will it be different this time? Will they pick up the pieces and start fresh?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Beth's POV**_

It was offical. They were moving back.

I stared out of the car window excitedly. Oh how I missed the old bridge and being able to walk to the library everyday. And boy, those boys next door sure made our days fun and lively!

I missed them. Really I do. Even though we were at each other's throats for so long, I still miss them. We were moving back into the Benson's house for good. The Bensons are moving to Georgia for good as well. It is just as well, we would have moved back whether the Bensons were gone or not. Oh boy, I can't wait to see the looks on the boy's faces. They already knew that the Bensons were leaving, but they didn't know who would come and stay there.

I logged onto my email and typed it to the Hatfords. Before we left, we gave Peter our email to keep in touch. Obviously, it was mostly Peter who talked, but we knew that the others were reading too, but too proud to admit it. Mainly Peter told us about it.

**Dear Peter (and Wally and Jake and Josh)**

**How is summer so far, huh? Is it boring out there without us? Hope you guys are having a miserable time!**

**Are you in for a surprise?**

**From Beth (and Caroline and Eddie)**

I hit send and logged off my phone. I looked over at Eddie. She was as tomboy as ever, with her blue baseball cap, red t-shirt, and ripped faded blue jeans. She was 15 years old now, a sophmore in high school. Her blond hair fell just beneath her shoulders. We finally convinced her to grow out her hair. Finally, after many days of nagging, she reluctantly agreed, but only a little past the shoulders. She still loved baseball, very much.

I glanced at Caroline. She was 12 now, in 8th grade. She was still a year ahead of herself, and boy she is still the same. She still has her Broadway dream and continues to try. Last year, she finally landed in the lead of the city's drama that year. She was so happy. She said something like 'one small step for me, one big leap for my future' or was it the other way around? I don't remember. Her hair flowed all the way to her stomach now. She had it to her waist, but trimmed it. She was wearing a purple skirt 2 inches above her knees and a flowy pink top. Her hair was pulled in a side ponytail.

I, myself, is starting in 9th grade, and I'm 14. My hair was inbetween Eddie's and Caroline's length. I was wearing a pale green t shirt and a gray jacket. I had on jean shorts and my hair was pulled into a ponytail. I still love to read, even the same books from 4 years ago. However, I started enjoying all the genres in reading, not having one as my particular favorite anymore.

I looked out again and noticed we entering the city limits of Buckman. We had like 8 more minutes to go. The house was at the center of Buckman. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see that Peter replied.

**Dear Beth (and Caroline and Eddie)**

**Summer's been boring so far. I wish you could come and liven it up a little. The Bensons moved yesterday and for good. We were so sad. They said they might have a surprise for us coming, but we have no idea what it is. Yet. Jake and Josh are trying to figure it out. I know they miss you, they just deny it (No we don't -jake). Anyways, we could sure use that surprise you said. What do we do?**

**From Peter (and Wally and Jake and Josh)**

I smiled and replied to them.

**Dear Peter (and Wally and Jake and Josh)**

**Look outside. Kay? ;)**

**From Beth (and Caroline and Eddie)**

We were still 2 minutes away from home so I kept the email open but didn't send it. Eddie started snickering.

"What" I asked.

"I wonder what they would think when they see us," she said, still snickering.

I showed her and Caroline the messages. Caroline busted out laughing. I peered out the window. About 30 more seconds until we get there. I hit send. I looked at them and surpressed a giggle. I saw Peter exiting the house, sitting on the porch, and looking around. He didn't notice us. We were just people in a car. I saw Wally, Jake, and Josh come out to sit with him. They looked towards the town square, where all the shops were. Big mistake. We were coming from the other side. I tapped on dad's shoulder.

"Hey Dad? Could you stop the car and wait a bit? We want to go have a little reunion with the Hatfords," I said.

"Um, sure. Just don't take too long. We need to start unpacking." he answered.

"Sweet! Thanks dad!" I exclaimed.

We exited the car and shut the door as softly as possible. They were still looking the other way.

We snuck up to them, hiding at the side of their house. I motioned 1,2,3.

"BOO!" we screamed.

They Hatfords jumped. Wally let out a startled shriek. Jake stepped backwards and tripped over Peter's foot. He landed with a thump.

"Surprise!" we shouted.

There was silence. We just looked at one another.

"Yay! You guys really surprised us! We missed you!" Peter exclaimed, finally breaking the silence.

He ran up to hug each of us and we hugged him tightly in return.

"So..." Eddie said smugly, "I heard you missed us! So nice to know that you boys cared about us."

"Peter!" Wally, Jake, and Josh groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Beth's POV_**

"What are you guys doing here!?" Jake asked incredulously.

"I told you I had a surprise. So did the Bensons," I explained.

"They knew about this!?"

"Uh duh. We just said that," Eddie said rolling her eyes.

"No, I didn't notice," Jake said sarcastically.

I sighed. Those two might never change. I looked over at Josh. He was 15, same age as Eddie and Jake. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. He grew taller, well duh. It's been four years. He was wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He looked towards me and I looked away, blushing slightly. I turned towards Jake. Same as Josh. Blonde hair, but he had blue-green eyes. From his dad, I think. Josh had his mom's. Wally had brown hair and hazel eyes and was 13, going into the same grade as Caroline. Peter had brown hair and brown eyes. Nobody ever did figure out where on earth he got it from. Still don't know now.

"Whatcha doing here?" Josh asked casually.

"Moving back, duh," I answered.

"Yep. We are moving into the Bensons' house," Caroline piped up.

I noticed Wally was staring at her and blushing a little bit. I smiled inwardly. This is going to be an interesting year. Mrs. Hatford came out and glanced at us in surprise.

"Why hello girls! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"We moved back here. The moving van will come in a few hours. They had a setback before we left. We have a few things in our car to unpack into our rooms though." Caroline said.

"Well after you unpack a bit, come on over. We could have a welcome back dinner mini-party when Mr. Hatford gets home."

"Ok, Mrs. Hatford." we chorused.

"And boys, I want you to help them unpack."

The boys groaned, but followed us as we headed to the car. It was pulling in the driveway as we crossed the bridge. Suddenly, a large gust of wind rocked the bridge back and forth. Startled, I tripped and fell backwards. Before I hit the floor, someone from behind caught me. I looked up into some warm hazel eyes.

_**Josh's POV**_

I caught Beth and she looked up. I looked into her clear blue eyes. They were really pretty. Just like she was. Her blonde hair was flowing and her eyes sparkled.

"Um sorry," I said, breaking out of my daze.

"No, it's ok. Thanks for helping me," she said gratefully.

I looked up ahead and saw the others almost at the car. I motioned to them and we ran to catch up. I followed Beth as she picked up 3 suitcases. I reached over and grabbed one. She smiled at me gratefully. We headed into the house and entered Beth's room. She started unpacking one suitcase into the closet. I sat against the wall watching her. She really was pretty. The setting sun glared through the window and shone on Beth. I wonder if she had any boyfriends back in Ohio. Her first one was me, I think. She probably didn't have anyone before. I felt proud. I was her first boyfriend. Maybe we could go out again. Wait, what am I saying? The reason we broke up was because of the feud. If that started again, it won't work anyways.

"All done," she announced.

I pointed to the 2 other suitcases.

"We have to wait for the furniture to arrive in order to put those things away," she explained.

"Oh ok," I said.

"Let's go see what the others are up to."

We headed downstairs and saw Peter sitting on the floor of the living room poking a ladybug. I snickered quietly as the memory of ladybugs filled my mind. Boy, those were good times.

"Hey Peter. Do you want to go over and make cookies?" Beth asked.

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed excitedly.

We headed over to my house. The others would catch up later.

_**Wally's POV**_

I was stuck helping Caroline with her suitcases. I trudged up the stairs with 2 of them. Caroline had the other two and a backpack. How much does this girl need!?

She opened a suitcase and started hanging clothes in the closet.

"Wally, can you open the suitcase in your left hand? Some of them I need to hang," she said from the closet.

"Sure," I replied.

I opened the suitcase and on the top, there was a book. Curious. I picked it up and was about to open it, when it was snatched away.

"Don't touch this," Caroline seethed.

"What? It's your private diary?" I retorted.

"No, It's Beth."

"Why do you have Beth's?"

"She wanted me to hold. Just in case."

I wonder what that meant. Jake stuck his head in and said that Beth and Josh were already at our house.

We headed over. I glanced at Caroline every so often. She was humming softly and looking around. She must really miss this place. She had a faint smile on her face. She was actually pretty.

I shook my head. Where did _that _come from?I furrowed my eyebrows, deep in a thought. For some oddball reason I was think about Caroline of all things. She was pretty with her wavy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes.

Suddenly, Caroline burst out laughing. I looked up startled. Then I started to panick. Did she hear what I said.

"Oh my gosh Wally," she gasped between laughs, "your face went from peaceful to confusion to concentration to bewilderment to panic. That was so funny!

I punched her in the arm and hurried into the house. I turned around and stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed and followed me into the house. I went into the kitchen to find Beth and Josh making cookies. For some oddball reason, his hair was coated with flour. I stared at him. He just shrugged.

"Never seen a young old man before?" he challenged.

"No, so you have the honor of being the first," I said chuckling.

Caroline poked her head into the kitchen. "You know that Jake and Eddie headed towards the ball park?"

"No," Beth said shaking her head.

"Are the cookies done yet?" Peter asked anxiously from the table.

"Almost," Beth said laughing.

30 minutes later, the cookies were done and Peter was happily munching on them. We all decided to find Jake and Eddie at the park. When we got closer, we realized that they already organized a game. Two teams and Jake and Eddie were on the same team. And they didn't explode. That was new. What on Earth happened? Did some possess them or something? I glanced over and saw Caroline with the same expression on her face. I smiled and reached back to pull her ponytail. She shrieked and spun around. Her eyes narrowed onto me and she started chasing me. I was dodging everything, trying to avoid her, but for some reason, I couldn't shake her off.

Finally, she tackled me. I gasped for breath, looking up at her. The setting sun was highlighting the edges of her. I just stared.

"Uh, do you know you should try out for football?" I joked, shaking out of my daze.

"Naw, I prefer track," she shot back. **(Um, yeah. Blu3 Wat3rs, do you mind? I really wanted to add the track part in. Hope you don't mind. It's only that part.)****  
**

I chuckled, "That's why you are so fast."

"Uh duh," she said rolling her eyes.

I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. She accepted it. She grabbed it and jolt of electricity ran through me. It probably ran through Caroline too as she yelped and quickly stood up. I glanced at her. Her brown eyes were really sparkly. And bright. I stared and she stared back. Someone from behind me and pushed me to get by. It startled me and I got pushed into Caroline. We toppled over again, except this time, I'm the one bringing her down.

**A/N: Yeah, I think I'll end there. :) Hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


End file.
